


Food Shortage

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Food Shortage, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Arthur, Sweet Arthur, king arthur - Freeform, peasant merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: There’s a food shortage so Merlin requests an audience with the king and Arthur is like ‘I’ll feed you 😏’Canon divergence: Merlin isn’t Arthur’s manservant





	Food Shortage

Magic: known  
Relationship: unestablished

• • •

"He's here, Sire,"

King Arthur is set to have another audience. It's the last one of the day (thank God) but he's been told that the request is coming from some almighty sorcerer about a food shortage. This is the first he's heard of it - when George, his manservant, told him about the audiences for the day as he was dressing him. George mentioned something about his powers being the greatest in all five kingdoms. Arthur finds it hard to believe that - if this sorcerer really was as powerful as he says - he wouldn't be a peasant. Why would you bow down if you had the chance to soar?

The door opens and for a second nothing happens. Then a man stumbles in; red face and long limbs. The guard by the door catches the man's arm to right him before he can fall to the floor. Once straight, the man takes steps forward until he is before the king - head ducked only to hide his blush.

There, before Arthur, stands this man - this powerful sorcerer that could supposedly call the end of the world. But he's all gangly limbs and big ears and clumsiness. Distinctly rakish. This man could end lives with a word, some say even with a look. He's heard of a man called Merlin from the lower town - the first sorcerer to come out when he lifted the ban. From the looks of it, there's a nasty bruise on the right side of his face. Apparently he faces a lot of judgement and attacks but doesn't even retaliate. Arthur could laugh at how silly it sounds. The man in front of him is said to be so incredible but here he stands... not knowing what to do with his hands.

Arthur does almost laugh, but it dies in his throat when the man looks up. The blue in his eyes: the strongest ocean; the hottest fire; the most poisonous plant. Behind them flickers mischief, not the strength he had expected. The difference throws Arthur slightly before he can continue. 

Arthur raises an eyebrow, waiting for the man to speak. A smirk plays on his lips, attempting to irk the sorcerer into doing some magic. Even though it isn't outlawed anymore, the practice is rare and unimpressive.

"Hello." The man smiles.

And that was it for Arthur. He was done for. No one had ever walked into his life with something as simple as a request and a hello.

Arthur purses his lips in amusement. "Sire." He reminds, wondering if this is what the mischief is about.

The man smiles wider and makes a show of waving Arthur off. "You don't have to address me that, this is your domain."

Ah. That's what the mischief is. It positively swims in his eyes, basking in the King's shock. Arthur schools his expression to neutrality and waits for the man to take it from here.

"My name is Merlin and I come from the lower town. We don't have enough to eat and I worry we won't last for this coming winter." This Merlin explains. "I would like to request a tax break on personal property until winter so we have a chance to buy food from neighbouring towns." He explains. 

That sounds reasonable, Arthur supposes but something inside him plasters a smirk on his face. "This is because the crop yield was decreased this year. Yes?"

Merlin's mouth twitches in annoyance. "Yes." He echoes.

Arthur waits. Not talking.

Merlin also waits, too stubborn to submit.

"You know what I'm waiting for." Arthur states simply.

"You didn't mind the first time I didn't address you as my superior," Merlin grins.

Arthur grinds his teeth for a second. "Do I have to lecture you about propriety?" He ignores the 'superior' comment; not wanting to accept or deny it as truth.

"No. My mother gives me one everyday - she would have me 'round the ear if she knew I was here." Merlin admits, his speech lilting slightly.

Arthur almost snorts at that. "Your mother isn't aware of your presence here?" He doesn't need Merlin to nod to know it's true. "Nor does anyone else, I assume."

Merlin shakes his head, "They think I'm visiting Gaius." He says. "Which I did! I'm just... also doing this."

Arthur smiles at how cute the man just looked; begging Arthur to know he's not a liar - but he is. Of course he is. He was alive and practicing magic when Uther still reined.

"I've been told you're a sorcerer. Why don't you just use magic to help?" Arthur inquires. Apparently that's the wrong thing to say.

Merlin frowns and goes to lunge forwards, but the guards wrap hands around his shoulders to restrain him. He fights for a moment but sighs and goes lax in their arms.

Arthur stands from his throne and steps down. "Leave us." He directs the guards in a deep drawl.

Whilst the men step towards the exit, leaving them alone in the room, Arthur takes the time to study his subject up close. His hair is darker from far away but it still contrasts with his bright eyes and pale skin.

As soon as the doors close with a bang, Merlin speaks. "You can't fix everything with magic." He snaps. He shakes himself and speaks softer, watching his feet. "People think it's easy having magic so they expect me to solve everything. But I can't do anything if my dragon accidentally burned the crops." He looks up with guilty eyes, bringing a hand to his right cheek. "I did apologise."

Arthur places his hand over Merlin's on his cheek. "Why you would want to help them despite the abuse you've suffered at their hands is beyond me." He peels Merlin's hand away to closer inspect the purple-blue bruise. If he doesn't let go of his hand as they drop to their sides, he definitely didn't do it on purpose.

"It's not their fault. They just don't understand."

Arthur has to bite his tongue at this before he curses out everyone in his village. Instead, he uses both hands to touch Merlin's waist, pulling him closer. They must be a hairsbreadth away from kissing each other. Arthur watches his fingers rove underneath Merlin's red shirt.

"Pull it up." He whispers so softly he wonders if Merlin will hear.

He's answered when Merlin pulls his shirt up to bunch just above his hips, compliant to Arthur's fingers. In fact, there are goosebumps raising and shivers running down his spine. Merlin looks up; eyes full of alacrity.

"Good boy." Arthur breathes.

His fingers run over the bones of Merlin's hips and dip into his waist. It looks like his belly has been carved out from the inside; he's so skinny. This man is starving. He will starve to death. Then Arthur's eyes trail down shamelessly and land on the man's crotch. It's badly hiding a semi. His eyes flash to Merlin's. They're still mischievous but his pupils are blown wide.

"I suppose..." Arthur looks at his hands trailing behind Merlin to his ass. "You want something to eat." 

He squeezes harshly and Merlin gasps and grips onto Arthur's shoulders to stay on his feet as they stumble closer to the king.

"I suppose I do," Merlin breathes. "Sire."

That's how Merlin ends up sucking King Arthur's cock while the man sits on his throne uttering benedictions. Arthur demanded that Merlin completely strip for him, that he'll only be fed if he performs a little. Of course that wasn't true; Arthur was dying to have those lips encircle his girth. Though, Merlin must have been eager because he did give Arthur a little strip tease before the possessive man grabbed his hips and brought him close.

Arthur cradles the back of Merlin's head and pulls it close when he cums. He can feel Merlin's throat contracting around him and it milks him dry. He lets Merlin pull back and breathe.

He looks absolutely wrecked. Swollen, cum-smothered lips and mussed up hair. The look in his eyes is one of dazed adoration. He looks like he's been positively ravished. His tongue licks around, over his chin, greedily licking up everything he can. 

"Thank you, Sire." Merlin breathes. His throat has been completely wrecked to the point of almost ruin. It's scratchy and rough but because it was Arthur's cock did that to him, Arthur wouldn't have it any other way.

Arthur fondly blushes at the man, grasping his hand and gently tugging him up. He goes to return the favour but finds that he has already cum all over his stomach. Still, Arthur pulls him up and onto his lap - cradling this powerful sorcerer for all he's worth.

They sit in the quiet, the only sound is their pants and gasps. Merlin feels himself dozing off because he just got face-fucked by the King and that's a lot of work.

"I'll announce a tax break tomorrow." Arthur says, fondly stroking Merlin's hair. "Not that they deserve it." He grumbles, nosing behind his ear.

Merlin pants, "Thank you. I—" He casts his gaze to the floor. "I didn't expect you to do that."

Arthur stands to be offended but isn't somehow. How can he be? Definitely not when this pliant, blushing man is a fucking sorcerer and currently in his arms.

"What did you think when I was fucking your face?" Arthur teases, pulling Merlin's chin to face him.

"I couldn't really think while you were doing it. But I thought that you might have just wanted release from a long day." He replies, looking bashful. "I didn't expect hugs after."

Arthur strokes his hair behind his ear, tweaking it in light chastise. "No such thing." He mutters. "I would like to meet with you again, perhaps perform a less... crude activity."

Merlin giggles at that. "I would like that." And then, because he quite obviously can, rests his head against Arthur's chest, tucking it under his chin.

"Stay with me tonight, Merlin." Arthur requests.

Merlin smirks, closing his eyes and falling deeper against Arthur's chest. "Do I need to give you a lecture on propriety?" A smile plays on his tired lips.

Arthur chuckles; Merlin can feel it vibrate against his ear. "Honestly, Merlin, if your mother knew what we just did I think she would have me 'round the ear."

Merlin smiles, balling up closer to his king. Ever so content with having Arthur stroke up and down his sides and his hair, Merlin can't even think about moving.

"Merlin, those people— in your village... If they ever hurt you again, you will come straight to me and I will deal with it. They can't treat you like that and if it takes having the King personally scold them then that is what I'll do." Arthur declares. It's one of those lazy-after-sex-promises but he will keep to it.

"I sent my dragon away, I don't think they'll have anything explicit to complain about for a while." Merlin admits, his tone enmeshed with sadness.

"You sent your dragon away? Why?" Arthur asks. His eyes are closed, feeling Merlin breathe against him sleepily.

"She wasn't very well trained, you see. When I hatched her and your father was still alive, I left her with another dragon who I thought would teach her this stuff. But... I think she got lost or captured because she's a little deformed; she might be a little mentally stunted." Merlin explains.

"Then how will she cope on her own?" Arthur asks. "Bring her back, we'll figure something out."

They both sigh. Arthur wraps his arms tighter around the warm body in his arms. 

"I'd love to see a dragon. My father said he killed them all." Arthur says.

Merlin hums, "He thought he did, but—," He cuts himself off with a yawn and talks through it. "He kept one below Camelot." His teeth clack shut. "I found out about it and freed him."

Arthur raises his eyebrows in surprise, eyes still lazily closed. "My little dragon rustler."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you'd like me to do more one shots of this AU! Things like Arthur does have to go back and lecture the villagers or Merlin introduces him to the dragons. Comment suggestions of things you'd like to see!


End file.
